gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mash-ups Performed on Glee
A Mashup is a song or composition created by mixing 2 different pre-recorded songs, or 2 different versions of the same song. There are several types of "song blending" ways. For example, there are Mashups were a song is used as an "Instrumental" version to the "vocal- acapella" part of another song. Those being called "A vs B" Type Mashups. Or others where different versions of the same song (like a "Ballad version" and a Normal version, or different language versions) are blended to create a new creative composition with the same theme. (Those being called "Version vs Version" Type Mashups). The "Mashup" concept and composition in Glee Mashups received special attention after the introduction of the concept and the creation of different song mixtures in the Popular TV series, Glee. The Type of Mashups that are showcased in the show are the "A vs B" and Statistically: - In the First season, 9 Mashups were showcased (Only 2 weren't released, neither in an Album nor as a Single iTunes Download). - In the Second season (until the "Blame It On The Alcohol episode), 5 Mashups were showcased and Only 1 wasn't shown in the TV series (but was released in an album). First Season [[Pilot|'Pilot']] In the First Episode of Glee, 1 Mashup was briefly showcased (Specially on the "Director's Cut" Version). The concept was not introduced in this episode, though. In the "1993 Western Ohio Show Choir National Championship", Will Schuester (That was 16 in that time) and the McKinley High Glee club performed a Mashup of KC and The Sunshine Band's "That's the Way (I Like It)" and "(Shake, Shake, Shake) your Booty" [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Vitamin_D Vitamin D] The Concept was first introduced and performed in the episode "Vitamin D", the Sixth episode of the first season. Here is Will Schuester's definition of Mashup, given in that episode: "A Mash-up is when you take two songs, and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression." In this episode, the members of New Directions are split up in 2 teams: New Directions Girls and New Directions Boys, and they both have to create a mashup and compete with the oposing team, and the winner gets to choose a number to perform at sectionals. Following this premise then, the Girls perform "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Halo/Walking_on_Sunshine Halo/Walking on Sunshine]" A Mashup of Beyoncé Knowles's ''"''Halo" and Katrina and the Waves's "Walking on Sunshine". The Boys performed a mashup of Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" and Usher's "Confessions Part II". [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mash-Up Mash-Up] Though there's no Mashup performed in this episode, the eighth of the first season, the concept is mentioned a couple of times. As football coach Ken Tanaka and Guidance Counselor Emma Pillsbury were going to marry soon, they search for Will Schuester's help, in order to Mash-up two songs for the wedding party: My Fair Lady's "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Could_Have_Danced_All_Night I Could Have Danced All Night]" and Sisqó's "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Thong_Song Thong Song]".'' ''Also, as the theme of the episode, Will wants the New Directions members to find a song to mash Young MC''s "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bust_a_Move ''Bust a Move]" with. At the end of the episode, Will gets to the conclusion that the "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Thong_Song Thong Song]" can't be mashed-up with "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Could_Have_Danced_All_Night I Could Have Danced All Night]" and the New Directions Members realize that they couldn't find a song that could be mashed with "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bust_a_Move Bust a Move]". They All finally realize that there are songs that can't be mashed up, because they are just very different from each other, but those differences are what made them special. [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Ballad Ballad] In the tenth episode of the first season, one Mashup is performed. Wanting to tell Rachel that he wasn't romantically interested in her, as she was in him, Will Schuester sings a Mashup of The Police's "Don't Stand So Close To Me" and "Young Girl" by Gary Puckett & the Union Gap. It should be noted that some Lyrics of "Young Girl" where changed in order to give the song the meaning of a student infatuated with a teacher, contrary to the original song, where a teacher is infatuated with a student. [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Hairography Hairography] In the eleventh episode of Glee's First Season, New Directions after watching a Hairography-filled performance of "Bootylicious" by Rival Jane Adams Academy Glee Club, decide to perform a number with this technique. To Showcase it, they mashed up Beyoncé Knowles's "Crazy In Love" and "Hair" from The cast of Hair. [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Power_of_Madonna The Power of Madonna] In the fifteenth episode of the first season, Rachel decides to perform a Mashup to show the New Directions Boys that interpreting Madonna songs can be fun. So she asks for Finn's Help, and they perform a blend of Madonna's "Open Your Heart" and "Borderline". [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Home Home '] In this, the sixteenth episode of the first season, Will and April Rhodes cover the ''Barbra Streisand Mashup of Keely Smith's "One Less Bell to Answer" and "A House Is Not a Home" by Dionne Warwick. [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Journey '''Journey] In the Season Finale Episode, and as a part of New Directions Regionals performance: "Journey Medley", 2 Journey songs were mashed up: "Any Way You Want It" And "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'";Also, Rival Glee Club "Aural Intensity" performed as their regionals competition number, a Mashup of Olivia Newton-John's "Magic" and Josh Groban's cover of "You Raise Me Up".(Though just a few seconds were showcased, and it wasn't released as an iTunes single nor as a part of an Album). Second Season [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Duets Duets] In the fourth episode of the second season, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel perform a Mashup of'' Barbra Streisand's "Happy Days Are Here Again"'' and Judy Garland's "Get Happy". The original song, Interpreted in The Judy Garland Show by Streissand and Garland, is called "Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again". For the performance in Glee, Rachel and Kurt wear outfits resembling those of the performance of the 2 original interprets of the song. [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Been_Kissed Never Been Kissed] In the Sixth episode of the second season (and as a noticed parallel with Season One's Sixth episode, and the introduction of mashups in Glee; Vitamin D) There's a new Mashup competition with New Directions Boys and New Directions Girls. Only this time the songs should be suposed to be sung by the opposite gender. In this oportunity, the boys performed as an apology to Coach Shannon Beiste, a Mashup of The Supreme's "Stop! In the Name of Love" and En Vogue's "Free Your Mind". The Girls, this time, performed a Mashup of Bon Jovi's "Livin' On a Prayer" and The Rolling Stones's "Start me Up". [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Substitute The Substitute] In the Seventh episode of the second season, Will after seeing the negative response of New Directions, when he wanted to perform "Singing In the Rain" by'' Gene Kelly (a 50+ year old song), asked Holly Holiday to help him improve the song, and make it more cooler and fresh.With that in Mind, They Mash it up with ''Rihanna's Hit "Umbrella". [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sue_Sylvester_Bowl_Shuffle The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle] In the First "Second Half" of the Second Season Episode, The Eleventh, Will Schuester came up with the idea of mashing Michael Jackson's "Thriller" with the Yeah Yeah Yeahs's "Heads Will Roll", for the Half Time Show of the Football championship game, which Glee club was in charge of producing along with the Football players. Not Performed in any episode The Mash Up Of "Up On The Rooftop" and "Deck The Halls" (both christmas songs), the only Mashup recorded by the Glee cast whose not only the song, but the Titles were mixed together, creating: "Deck the Rooftop"